The Unfortunate, The Bad and The Good
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: Hermione finds out something interesting. She is a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Draco x Hermione (siblings). T right now might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

The Unfortunate, The Bad and The Good,

**By**: GurloftheNight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make any money from these wonderful characters I have decided to play around with.

**HM**

Hermione is sitting by herself in her bedroom bay window looking out over the garden and pool, and has been for hours. Her mom has been knocking every so often on her door, but Hermione ignored her. She was just to overwhelmed right now. The war just ended five weeks ago. Harry almost died, but thanks to the Malfoy family he survived. He just woke up from a coma four weeks ago. Trials for the death eaters just ended a week ago. The Malfoy's ended up getting off because they switched at the end and helped Harry. Malfoy. Another reason she was overwhelmed and the reason she was hiding. Her parents had informed her this morning (mind you her birthday) that she was adopted, and that her real parents happen to the one and only Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Their perfect blond pure-blood supremest ex death eaters self. She wanted to think it was just a well played joke, but she knew it wasn't when she felt the tingling all over after the words had left her mother mouth. She had stood up and looked in the mirror by the fireplace. She had the blond hair, but hers had a wave to it. Her eyes were the same as Draco's. The striking gray blue. She had also grown a good four inches putting her at 5'9. After she had taken it all end she had turned around and ran up stairs which brings us back to her sitting in her window only hours later.

Hermione finally get out of her window and opens the door her mother is slumped over sitting on the floor facing her door. Her mother looks up and says, "Baby I am so terribly sorry. If I did not have to tell you, I would have kept it a secret forever. You are my daughter, not theirs. I raised you. I stayed up with you all night when you were sick and kissed your scraps when you got hurt. I never meant to hurt you. I would rather hurt myself. I forgot that sooner or later we were going to have to tell you. I almost hoped Voldemort never died so that I could keep you forever. I really hope one day you can forgive your father and I".

Hermione drops down to her knees and hugs her mom and says, "Mommy I was never mad at you and daddy. It is just so much has happened. You will always be my parents not the Malfoy's, but I do have to at least get to know them. I am sure as soon as the concealment spell was broken something must have changed in the paper work in the Wizard world which mean people already are going to know about me. I hope you can understand. I love you and daddy".

"Oh baby we love you too, and we both understand completely that is why dad is not here right now. He couldn't see you leave."

Hermione nods and stands up and walks back into her room leaving her door open. She looks around and sighs before grabbing her overnight bag and sitting it on her bed. She walks into her closet and grabs three pant suit outfits, a pair of black pumps and three different color silk sleeveless shirts. She puts everything in her overnight before grabbing three sets of bra and panties. She grabs a three short and tank top sleep sets and then three pair of jeans and three jumpers. She throws in her towelettes, toothbrush, and tooth paste before closing the bag. She looks down at herself and walks back into her closet. She walks back out in a black pencil skirt that hit right above her knees and a teal green silk button up sleeveless shirt with matching pumps. She grabs her bag and looks at her mom and asks, "So how do I look"?

Her mom nods and says, "Beautiful like always".

Hermione hugs her mom and kisses her cheek before walking over to the fireplace in her room and throwing in some floo powder and yelling "Malfoy Manor".

**HM**

Lucius was sitting in his office when he hears the warning bell for the Malfoy Family papers being changed. He stands up and hopes that it has to do with Cassiopeia and not that Draco has a child. As soon as he opens the filling cabinet Cassiopeia's birth certificate comes flying out and you could see where it shows that she had died in birth change to alive. Lucius gave a sigh of relief, and says, "Walter".

A rather tall house elf dressed in a suit pops in and says, "What does Master Luke need"?

"Can you tell Cris that I need her to come to my office".

The house elf nods and disappears. Lucius sits back down at his desk just as Cris walks into his office. He smiles at her and says, "She is finally coming home".

Cris mouth gaps for a minute before she closes it and ask, "Are you sure"?

Lucius nods and hold out the birth certificate. Cris takes it and starts crying when she see alive where it had said dead all these years. Lucius stands up and walks around his desk and hugs her while she cries. She finally stop and steps back not a blemish in sight. If you had not seen her cry you would have never known. She says, "We need to have her room opened up and changed to an adult room".

"I agree about an adult room but why not let her pick the decorations we have no clue what type of life she will be coming from".

Cris nods and kisses Lucius cheek before walking away. Lucius looks at the birth certificate one more time and smiles. His princess was finally coming home.

**HM**

Draco was lounging in the family sitting room when the fireplace light up. He was confused for a second since he knew both his parents were home and only Malfoy's could come through the floo into this room. He whipped out his wand just in case someone had some how changed the wards. He let his arm drop when a tall blond with his eyes steps out. She smiles at him and says, "Nice to know your always paying attention to your surrounding ferret".

"Granger. Why the hell do you look like me and how did you come into this room"?

"Your parents never told you about me? I am guessing I am your twin".

Draco's mouth drops and he says, "They told me you died at birth".

Hermione shrugs and says, "I do not know why, but I think it has to do with Voldemort".

Draco nods and says, "Walter".

The house elf arrives with a pop and says "How can I help you master Drake".

Draco smiles at the house elf and says, "Can you have both of my parents come here and tell them that Cassiopeia is here".

The house elf nods and disappears. Draco looks her up and down and says, "It is surreal to think I have been around you and did not even know".

Hermione nods and says, "It is even more surreal to think you were someone else your whole life".

Draco sighs as Lucius and Narcissa walk in. They just stand in the door and stare. Hermione shifts her weight and that broke the spell Narcissa walks up to her slowly and says, "Can I hug you please".

Hermione smiles at her and nod. Narcissa wraps her arms around her and says, "It is nice that you are home".

She pulls away and says, "It is nice to be here, but I am not staying. I came to meet you and to get to know you, but I do plan on going back to my other life".

Narcissa nods and Lucius says, "Who were you".

Hermione swallows and says, "I am was Hermione Granger".

Neither of them blink a eye and Lucius says, "Okay. At least I know my daughter was raised right and has her head on her shoulders that is all I hoped for when we gave you to the adoption agency. Anyway I do hope you plan on staying after you get to know us. We would never stop you from going to see your parents that raised you, we just want you happy".

Hermione nods says, "We shall see. I really do wish to know all three of you as family, but I care deeply for my parents who raised me".

Narcissa nods says, "We understand completely. We figured that is how it would be when we gave you up. All we want is to be apart of you life. By the way do you wish to be called Hermione or do you want to go by your birth name".

"What is my birth name".

Draco smiles and says, "A constellation like mine. You are Cassiopeia Raine Malfoy".

Hermione nods and says, "I do not mind going by Cassiopeia so that way if you do not wish for people to know who I grew up as will not".

Lucius says, "I would be proud for people to know The Hermione Granger is my daughter and not because you are a third of the Golden Trio who saved the world, but because everyone knows you are smart and a good person. Something I was never allowed to show the world".

Hermione smiles and says, "I would still like to go by Cassiopeia".

Narcissa smiles and says, "Do you want to see you room before we have dinner".

"I would love too".

Narcissa offers Hermione her arm and when Hermione takes it they leave the room.

**HM**

Draco sits back down and sighs and Lucius does the same before he says, "I am sorry we never told you she was actually alive".

Draco nods and says, "It is fine. I am guessing Voldemort is the reason".

He nods and says, "Isn't he the answer to the reason everything for our family is fucked up".

"True. What did he want with her that was so bad you faked her death".

"He was going to take her as his dark lady as soon as she came into puberty".

Draco gags and says, "I completely understand why you did what you did".

Lucius nods and says, "I am going to go back to my office and fix all the family stuff now that your sister has came back".

Draco nod and sits there thinking about all the names and horrible stuff he had done to his sister again. Only this time he felt even worst. He had a lot of things to make up.

**HM**

When Hermione and Narcissa got to Hermione's room. The doors were white with a C on one and a M on the other. Narcissa opens the doors and says, "The room is in its most basic state so that you can design it anyway you want. Pretty much just touch a certain part and it will change it to how you picture it. The walk in closet is the door on the right and the bathroom is the door on the left. You can do the same with both rooms as you can with this one. I will leave you be, so that you can get everything the way you want. Wanda will come get you when it is time for dinner".

Hermione says, "I have one question before you go".

Narcissa turns and looks at her and says, "Anything dear".

Hermione swallows and ask, "Why"?

Narcissa looks down and says, "Because he was going to take you as his dark lady when you came in to puberty. Lucius or I would never allow something like that to happen to either of you".

Hermione nods and says, "One more".

Narcissa nods and Hermione says, "Why did you follow him"?

"Our families. We were raised that way and by the time we realized what he was it was to late to back out. So we dealt with it until we found away to help the right side".

Hermione nods and Narcissa smiles and says, "See you in a couple hours dear. Also dinner is not a formal affair when it is just us four. Usually a jeans and sweater affair".

Hermione smiles back and says "Okay".

Narcissa closes the door behind her and the first thing Hermione does is walks into the bathroom. It was bigger then the one at her other house and that was saying something. It had a tub that could hold at least five people on the right side. In the middle it had a double sink and mirror with floor to ceiling shelves full of shampoos, conditioners, body lotions, bubble bath, body sprays, and body wash on either side. On the left side it had a shower with five different shower heads. She stood there for a few minute before touching the walls and making it a pale green color and walks out.

She grabs her bag and walks into the closet and put her outfits on the shelves and giggles because compared to the closet the nine sets of clothes didn't even make a dent. She was going to have to go shopping to fill the closet up. Hermione had already decided she was going to go back and forth between the two dwellings and stay as her true self just tell her friends first and then put out a public notice. Hermione puts her shoes away and then changes her closet to neon green, so that it would wake her up while she picked her outfit. She changes into jeans and a white wrap around jumper and walks back into the bedroom and touches the first piece of furniture and turns them all a pale green with a blond wooden top besides her wall to wall bookshelf it was all blond wood. (Green is my favorite color and this is how my bedroom looks). She changes the sheets to cream and the pillow cases dark green. The comforter a pale green and the throw a dark green. She walks over to where a couch, love seat and two recliners sit in front of a fireplace with a 80" T.V above it. (We are going to have it were in private residents electronic works) She changes the couches and the recliners black. She looks around and nods before falling down on to the couch and accio Hogwarts: A History.

She makes it through the first chapter when there is a knock. Hermione says, "Come in" with out looking up.

Draco opens the door and laughs. Hermione looks up at him, and says, "What Draco"?

Draco sobers up and says, "Can I sit down".

Hermione nods and says, "Now what is up"?

Draco looks at his hands and says, "I am sorry. I know you think it is just because you are my sister I am saying this and that is not true. I truly am sorry. I wish I could change how I treated you. I wish I did not have to play as the bad guy. I always admired you. You stood up for what you thought no matter what. I mean you punched me in the face. I hope you can forgive me some day".

Hermione smiles at him and says, "You have been forgiven for a while. I knew that was not you. I did not know at the time, but I am guessing now it was because we are twins".

Draco breaks out into this huge smile and pretty much throws himself at her. Hermione giggles and says, "Who would have known you were such a hugger".

Draco laughs to and pulls away and says, "Shh. We will tell no one".

Hermione nods and says, "Twin secret".

Draco smiles again and says, "So does that mean you are going to stay this way".

"Yes, I am planning on making this form my permanent form after I tell my friends and if our parents wish the rest of the wizard world".

"Awesome. It is going to be so cool actually getting to know you".

"That it is. Quick question"?

"What"?

"Is Pansy really like how she is at school"?

"No, that is all an act. She is actually more like you then you would think. She acts like that because people are two faced and that is how her parents raised her to be".

"Good. I am not sure I could have dealt with her had that been how she really was".

Draco laughs and says, "That makes two of us".

They sit there in silence for a few when Hermione says, "Yes, that is really how Ron is, but Harry is not a fame seeker. If he could he would not be the chosen one".

"Um.. Okay".

"Why the um okay? I was just answering you question".

"I never asked a question out loud".

Hermione's gets big and says, "Think a question again".

Hermione think the answer back and Draco says, "Holy shit that is amazing. We can hear each others thought. I wonder what else and if it is all thought or just ones we wish the other to hear".

"I am thinking it is what we want the other to hear because I was just going through all the information I have on twin links and I am guessing you got none of it".

"Nothing".

"This is a good thing. I really doubt either of us want to know every thought".

"True true".

They decide to talk through their connection and to see if they could feel emotions and pain through it. Wanda pops in dressed in black pant suit and says, "Dinner is ready".

Draco looks at his watch and says, "Wow time flies".

Hermione nods and says, "Very true".

Wanda smiles at the two and disappears with a pop. Draco stands up and helps her up before offering his arm. She smiles and links her arm through his and he leads her to the family dining room.

**HM**

After the four of them enjoyed a five course meal they retired to the family living room with desert and talked well into the morning.

**HM**

** Author Note**: I hope you all like it. This is just one of two stories I am in the process of writing. It is nice to actually be writing again. The chapter might be a little slow going up, but I pretty much know where the story is going.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unfortunate, The Bad, and The Good

**By**: GurloftheNight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any money from these wonderful characters I have decided to play around with.

**HM**

It had been a crazy couple weeks for Hermione. She was living two lives. She couldn't bring herself to tell her friends that she was a Malfoy. Something in her gut was telling her it would end badly. She knew she would have to soon two separate lives were starting to take there tow. She had decided today was the day. She was having a huge going away party at her parents house. They were telling everyone that Hermione Granger was going to America to live and study under a private tutor. Then she was going to the Weasley's to tell them who she was, but she was still laying in bed. She couldn't bring herself to get out of bed and face the people who had been apart of her life forever and lie to them.

_'Sis you okay'?_

_ 'Yeah. Just dreading lying to everyone'_

_ 'I am sorry. You know you do not have to do this. We would all understand if you want to stay Hermione Granger'._

_ 'I know I do not have to. I want too. I am still the same person no matter what name I use. But Cassiopeia Malfoy is my real name and I have become attached to my blond hair'._

Draco laughs in her head and it gives Hermione the much needed boost to get out of bed. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco deserve to be able to tell the world about her. She did not want them to think she was ashamed of them because she wasn't even with everything that happened. She now understood why. Lucius got dragged in it by doing research on way to make one immortal, and by the time he found out why he was doing the research it was already to late to pull out without Voldemort killing his mom and then the second time his wife and son. Narcissa was pulled into by the fact her parents and sister was involved and that she ended up marrying Lucius. Draco was made to do stuff or his mother would have been killed. None of it was their fault.

She walks into her closet and smiles at all the clothes that now fills the closet. Her, Narcissa, and her mom(Jean) had the time of their lives shopping for everything. The three of them were under glamor. They all had black hair and dark blue eyes, and Jean was made taller to match the other two woman's height. They had taken money out of the bank and Gringotts so that no one would be able to trace them. The most fun part about everything was listening to what people had to say about the three of them. It was everything from they were money grubbing whores since they didn't know them to just plan ol' Americans. Then there was the trying everything on. Some of the outfit they had tried on had them in stitches for ever. There favorite one had to be the one Narcissa tried on. No one ever thought something would look bad on her but this dress was horrible. It was form fitting, floral and covered her from neck to the floor. Hermione laughed so hard she was crying. When Narcissa seen herself she ended up holding on the wall she was laughing so hard that was when Jean came out and what she had on sent Hermione back into giggles. She was in a bright yellow dress with random wholes all over it. Why Jean thought bright yellow would look good is beyond me but Hey whatever floats your boat.

She finally comes out of her day dream when Draco knocks. She poked her head out of her closet and says, "Come in".

He walks in and sees her still in her pajamas and says, "Sister. Dear twin. You have to get ready. We have to be there in an hour".

She glares at him, and says, "I know already. I cannot decide what to wear".

He rolls his eyes, and look through her closet before he finds a white washed jean skirt and purple silk off the shoulder shirt, and her purple wedges he hands them to her and says, "Be down stairs in 45 minutes".

Hermione salutes and says, "Yes, Sir".

Draco laughs and walks out. Hermione puts on the clothes Draco picks out and turns herself back into Hermione Granger and says a spell to make her hair fall in soft waves down her back. She puts on light make up and leaves her room with five minutes to spare.

When she makes it to the front hall. Draco looks up from his watch and says, "And with four minutes to spare. Not bad twin".

Hermione shakes her head and links her arm through his and says, "Hahaha. You remember the story right".

He nods and says, "We meet at school two years ago and have been madly in love ever since. I got a job offer in America and you got an internship to study under one of the world renown lawyers".

Hermione nods and says, "I am so happy I never had a crush on you in school".

Draco laugh and says, "Same. It is going to be weird enough playing like I am in love with you for the next couple hours, but to have actually been during school would have been worst".

Hermione laughs too and says, "I know" before apperating them into her bedroom at her other house. They walk down stair to find people already here. She introduces them to Draco and goes and find her mom. She hugs her and ask, "Are you okay with this"?

He mom smiles and says, "Yes, I am. I mean it is not like I am losing you".

Hermione smiles back and says, "I just want to make sure".

Her mom kisses her cheek and finishes setting out the food while Hermione goes and talks with people.

**HM**

Draco looks at his watch hours later and ask, "What time are you suppose to be at the Weasley's"?

"6:30".

"It is 6:15".

"Shit".

Draco nods and follows Hermione around as she says bye, and tell them the excuse as to why she has to leave. They both hug her mom and walk out the door and to Hermione's car. They drive around the corner where Hermione gets out and apperates to the burrows and Draco drives the car to Malfoy Manor.

**HM**

When she lands just out side the border of the wards she stands there for a minute and steels her back bone and find her Gryffindor courage before walking into the lions den.

As soon as she makes it through the door she is mobbed by hugs from the Weasley's and Harry. She hugged them all a little tighter and longer just in case. After the hugging was done Ginny drags her into the living room and says, "Now what is the news".

Hermione looks down at her hands and says, "Well guys I am not who I thought I was this whole time. I am adopted".

The the whole groups shrugs and Hermione smiles at them until Ginny says, "We do not care as long as you are not a Malfoy".

Hermione's smiles fall and she says, "I am a Malfoy. My real name is Cassiopeia Raine Malfoy".

Molly gasp and Author turns red and says, "You need to leave. You are no longer welcome here".

Hermione nods, and stands up and walks out with her head held high refusing to cry. She had barely made it out of the house when Harry reaches her and hugs her and says, "I do not care what your name is or what you look like you are still my best friend".

Hermione starts crying and says, "Thank you Harry".

He hugs her tighter and says, "Best friends never leave each other".

Hermione nods and apperates them to Malfoy Manor. Harry looks around shocked and says, "Are they going to bed mad I am here".

Hermione pulls away and says, "Nope. They are not who you think they are".

Harry nods and Hermione drags him to the house and into the family living room. Draco stands up when they walk into the room and looks at Harry and then to Hermione's tear streaked face and says, "I am guessing it didn't go good".

Hermione lets go of Harry and goes and hugs Draco. He wraps his arms around her and puts his chin on the top of her head and says, "What happened"?

"They were okay at first that I was adopted then they asked me to leave when they found out I was a Malfoy".

Draco growls and says, "I am sorry twin".

Hermione shrugs and says, "It is okay. I have come to the conclusion if they truly ever cared for me then they would have been okay no matter my last name".

Draco nods and says, "Why is boy wonder here".

Hermione pulls away and slaps his arm and Harry snickers before she says, "Because he is the only one who is okay with everything, and I want him to get to know the real Malfoy's".

Draco rubs his arms for a minute before holding out his hand and says, "Hello, I am Draco Malfoy brother and twin to your best friend and the better looking of the two".

Harry laughs and shakes his hand and says, "Harry Potter, or Chosen one and best friend to the better looking twin. Trust me".

Hermione giggles and grabs them both in a hug before pulling away and changing back into Cassiopeia. Harry gaps at her and Hermione smiles and says, "Sorry Harry I forgot you have not seen the real me".

Harry closes his mouth and says, "No problem".

Hermione smiles and Draco rolls his eyes. Lucius and Narcissa walks in and stops in the door and looks at Hermione and Draco before Lucius says, "Hello Mister Potter. Welcome to our home".

Hermione beams at him and Harry says, "Thank you Mister Malfoy. It is a beautiful home from what little I got to see and Harry is fine".

"Thank you. It is Lucius".

Hermione finally cannot contain herself and throws herself at Lucius. He smiles down at her and hugs her back. She pulls away and kisses his cheek. That is when he noticed that she had been crying and ask, "What happened"?

"The Weasley's told me I am no longer welcome there".

Lucius hugs her again and says, "I am sorry princess".

Hermione hugs him back and says, "It is not your fault. If they really cared about me my last name would never have matter".

"You are too rational sometimes".

Hermione giggles and pulls away and ask "Can Harry stay here. I am pretty sure by coming after me the Weasley's have disowned him too".

Lucius looks at Narcissa and she smiles and says, "You are more then welcome to stay if you want".

Harry smiles and says, "Thank you very much. I promise not to stay to long. In the next week or two Grimauld Place should be fixed".

Narcissa smiles and says, "I had wondered who had gotten that old place".

Harry's eyes got big and says, "I am sorry I forgot you two were family Mrs. Malfoy".

Narcissa pats his arms and says, "It is okay and by the way my name is Narcissa or Cris".

Harry nods and she smiles. Draco rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah. Oh Boy Wonder it so wonderful to having you stay in my home".

Hermione bust out laughing right before Harry and Draco does too. Lucius smirks and looks at Cris. The look clearly said children.

They finally stopped laughing and Lucius says, "I know you just told your family and friends, but I was wondering when you wanted to tell the rest of the Wizard world? I need enough time to set up a press conference with reporter who will not lie".

Hermione think for a minute and says, "As soon as you can make it happen. I am ready to be Cassiopeia Malfoy for good".

Narcissa hugs her with tears in her eyes. Hermione hugs her and rolls her eyes where only the boys can see. Harry smiles and Draco shakes his head. Narcissa finally lets go and says, "Sorry. I just never thought I would actually get my daughter back even though you have been here".

Hermione smiles and says, "It is okay. I understand. Just be warned now you are stuck with me".

Narcissa laughs and pats her arm before she says, "Well I am going to go read and then lay down. It has been a tiring day".

Hermione and Draco kisses her cheek and Harry says, "Sleep well".

Lucius watches her leave smiling the whole time once she was out of the room her turns back to them and says, "The manor is yours to do with as you please, but do not disturb your mother or I".

Draco nods, and Hermione kisses his cheek. Harry nods too and Lucius leaves and goes to his study to finish some paper work.

**HM**

After Lucius left Harry says, "Did he just give us permission to do as we please".

Hermione laughs and says, "Yes, why"?

"I always imagined Lucius as strict".

Draco laughs and says, "He really isn't. Mom was the strict one until the Voldemort came back and then he was cruel to keep up the part".

Harry nods and Hermione says, "So what we doing"?

Draco think for a minute and says, "We have a Quidditch pitch".

Hermione groans and Harry laughs. He wraps his arms around her and says, "Aw is poor Mione still scared of height even after the Dragon escape".

She pushes him away and says, "No, it has nothing to do with height. I like flying. I do not like Quidditch. I think I will see if Pansy wants to come over and hang out pool side with me".

Harry raises his eyebrow and says, "Pansy".

Hermione giggles and says, "Yes, Pansy. She is not as bad as you think. Have fun playing Quidditch I have a floo call to make".

Harry nods and Draco kisses her cheek before she walks out.

**HM**

After she was out of hearing Draco nudges Harry and says, "You can stop ogling my sister. I thought you was in love with Weaslette anyway".

Harry shakes his head and says, "I was not ogling. It is just weird seeing that body with Hermione's voice. Plus to be honest I was never in love with Ginny everyone just expected it".

Draco nods and says "Lets go have fun".

"You got it. I hope your seeker skills have gotten a little better or this is going to end fast".

"It is on Potter".

"Okay Malfoy".

**HM**

Hermione gets to her room and changes into her white two piece and grabs her green knitted cover up before throwing in floor powder and sticking her head in. Pansy greets her a couple minutes later and Hermione says, "Pool time while Harry and Draco play Quidditch. Will explain when you get here".

Hermione pulls her head out before she has time to say anything and walks up two floors to the pool. She decides to do lap while she waits.

**HM**

Pansy stares at the fireplace for a few seconds before she stand up and rushes up to her bedroom to change into her hot pink two piece tankini. She grabs her fluffy robe and throws in the floor powder and calls for the Manor. She comes out in the living room and dust herself off before walking up three flights of steps to the pool.

Hermione is still doing lap, so Pansy puts down her robe and cannon balls into the pool far enough away to not land on her but close enough to let her know she was here. Hermione stops swimming and treads water waiting for Pansy to surface. Pansy comes up and wipes her hair and water off her face and says, "Okay. I am here now explain".

Hermione giggles and says, "Lets go sit and I will explain".

They both get out of the water and sit down a set of many lounge chair that surround the pool.

Hermione puts her hair up in a towel before turning to Pansy and explaining everything to her. She just sat there and says, "What"?

Hermione nods and says, "Pretty much".

She shook her head and says, "And to think they were suppose to be the good guys".

Hermione shrugs and says, "It is whatever if they truly cared for me my name would not matter".

Pansy nods and says, "I agree".

"You agree with what" says Draco as he walks into the pool room.

Pansy smiles at him and says, "With Hermione that the Weasley's never cared".

Draco nods and Harry says "So on a better note I am still a better seeker then Draco by a long shot".

Draco scowls and Hermione laughs and Pansy gets up and hugs Draco and says, "My poor baby".

Draco smirks at Harry before pouting to Pansy. Harry laughs and rolls his eyes. Hermione just sits there taking everything in. She was happy that Draco and Harry was getting along.

Harry looks over at Hermione and realizes she is day dreaming. So he picks her up and throws her into the pool.

Hermione comes out of her day dream right before she falls into the water. She comes up sputtering water and glaring at Harry. He just smirks and winks at her. Hermione pouts and wandlessly makes him float and fall into the pool. He surfaces and tackles Hermione dunking them both. They surface at the same time and Hermione splashes him with water. He tries to splash her back but she put up a barrier and it hit the barrier and splashes him instead. He pouts and Hermione starts laughing and dunks herself. Harry pulls her to him and holds her up while she gets over her laughing fit.

"You know if I did not know better I would say you two have feelings for each other" says, Pansy.

They pull apart and Hermione rolls her eyes before lifting herself up onto the side and getting out. Harry does it a second after her and does a drying spell on himself before sitting down in a lounge chair. Draco sit in Pansy's and pulls her into his lap. They sit there and talking for a while. Letting Harry know the real people not the mask they wear since both Pansy and Draco had a feeling he was going to be around for a while.

**HM**

**Author Note:** I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post this one. I work two jobs and it has been a little crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unfortunate, The Bad, and The Good.

**By**:Gurlofthenight

**Disclaimer:** I am making no money what so ever for this story. It is purely for the enjoyment.

**Author Note:** Fire The Canon made comments about certain things being far-fetched. I agree certain things can be far fetched if you go straight off the book.** I feel** that the Malfoy's never wanted to be part of the death eaters not because they loved Harry or anything like that but because they had to answer to someone and people with money are not use to that regardless how nice of people they could be. The person also mentioned how Draco and Hermione are just accepting one another. I did this because I do not think Draco ever hated Hermione. I think he just kept up an act for the people in his house. He could not have them telling someone the wrong thing. It could get him and his parents killed. With Hermione I mean it is Hermione she is all good, light, and forgiving. Why would she not go for a chance to be close with a twin she never knew she had but now that she does she could feel the bond between them. She also made a comment about where my punctuation goes in my quotations. I put them after because that was how I was taught to do it. I am sorry if you feel that it is wrong. Also I know in Britain they call their mother mum instead of mom, but some times you write how you talk and since it is actually the same thing I see no harm or no foul. I do thank her for saying something though. It gives me a chance to explain why things are the way they are. I also want to thank the guests LovingtheBooks and Guest for their wonderful comment and everyone who follows and favorites the story and myself. Anyway sorry about the long Author Note without further adieu Chapter 3.

**HM**

Hermione was standing her closet trying to find something that will look good on her Hermione body and her Cassiopeia body. She had found this black dress that looked perfect on Hermione but was way to short on Cassiopeia. She was just about to put it back and find something else when she remember there was a charm she could put on her clothes so that they changed as she did. She face palms and throws her dress onto the bed. She grabs her panties and bra and throws them on the bed too. She concentrates and does the spell before she goes and takes a shower.

She had just walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with one wrapped around her hair when Draco walks in. He screams and covers his eyes. Hermione laughs and says, "I am covered. Why are you screaming like a girl".

He pouts and says, "Because I was expecting you to still be in bed. The last couple times we had something big to do you did not want to get out of bed".

Hermione rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at him and says, "As you can see I am up".

He nods and turns away and goes to walk out when he ask, "What are you wearing"?

"I am wearing a black sleeveless dress and dark green Tonkas by Louis Vuitton".

He nods and says, "That works we all wanted to color coordinate with you".

She nods and says, "Now go. I have to get my mane under control and dressed in enough time for the press conference".

He laughs and walks out. Hermione shakes her head and changes herself into Hermione before sitting down at her vanity and getting her hair straight before curling it into huge ringlet curls. She put on some eyeliner and dark green eye shadow. She looked at the time and hurried and got dressed. She checked herself in the mirror before walking as fast as she could to the observatory. She made it with 5 minutes to spare to see everyone waiting on her. Lucius smiles at her and says, "You look beautiful".

Hermione smiles and says, "Thank you", before she looks at what everyone is wearing. Lucius and Draco was dressed similarly. They both had black tuxes on with a white shirt and green tie. Where Lucius' was Armani, Draco's was Louis Vuitton. Narcissa was wearing a beautiful dark green wrap around dress with black Tonkas on.

Hermione says, "You all look wonderful".

Narcissa smiles and says, "Thank you dear. Now are you sure you are ready for this".

Hermione hugs her and kisses her cheek and says, "Yes, I am".

Narcissa nods and links her arm through her and the four of them walk outside. The press starts snapping pictures right away and then stops when they see who is with the Malfoy's. Hermione smiles at them and steps up to the podium. She silent clear her voice and says, "Good afternoon everyone. I hope you have not been waiting long. I am sure you are all excited about what this press conference is about and trust me it is not about what most of you are thinking. I am not engaged to Draco. That would be wrong because I am Draco long lost twin Cassiopeia Raine Malfoy".

The press gasp as she changes right before them. They start snapping pictures again for a few minutes before they all start asking questions at the same time. Hermione laughs and says, "One question at a time".

They all stop talking and raise their hands. Lucius steps forward and pick one of them. It was a women in a horrid hot pink suit. She cleared her throat and ask, "How do we really know that it is really you and not someone else".

Hermione smiles at her and shows the press her scar on her arm and says, "As you all know magic cannot take away or make this scar as it was done by a magical blade".

The lady nods and Lucius picks a man in a tasteful gray suit. He ask "Why are you just now coming out about being a Malfoy".

"I just found out two months ago myself. It took me some time to come to terms with it and then I told the people who I held close first".

He sits back down and Lucius pick another man this one in a dark blue robe. He ask,"So how does it feel to be rich when you was once a mudblood".

Hermione stops Lucius from having him removed yet and says, "I have always been rich. The Granger are the equivalent of the Malfoy's in the muggle word. They are old money. Both of them came from old money. So together they have a empire plus they are both doctors. I grew up a spoiled only child with everything I ever wanted. I just never felt the need to act it".

The guy was removed once Hermione was done speaking and Lucius says, "One more question".

He picks a guy in a black suit. He ask, "Why were you hidden in the first place"?

"I was hidden because of Voldemort. My father and mother did not want him to try to push himself on me when I was a child. We all know he was sick".

The reporter nods and sits down. Hermione smiles at them all and says, "Thank you for all coming today. I am sorry that I was not able to answer everyone question there will be a full report of everything publish here soon. Have a good day".

She steps back from the podium and turns around and the four of them walk back into the house as cameras go off.

Hermione plops down onto the couch and sighs. Draco plops down next to her and Lucius and Narcissa sit down right. Draco looks over at her and says, "At least you did not stutter".

Hermione smirks at him and says, "Malfoy's do not stutter".

Draco bust out laughing and says, "That is great. You just sounded like a younger version of me, but to tell you the truth I like the you you not the Malfoy you".

Hermione laughs too and says, "Good, I really do not think I could keep that up all the time".

Cris just shook her head and says, "We want you to be you not the image that we have up held the past years. It is time the Malfoy's changed for good".

Lucius nods and says, "That sounds like hard work".

Cris elbows him in the ribs and he smirks at her and kisses her temple. Hermione and Draco smile at one another and Hermione says, "Well Draco and I are going to go figure out what we want to do with our lives".

Draco stands up and helps up Hermione and says, "Have fun", as the two of them walk out.

**HM**

Lucius stares after them shaking his head and Cris ask, "Did that really happen"?

Lucius nods and says, "Yes, we really were just told you have fun by our children".

Cris winks at him and says, "You up for it".

Lucius groans before standing up and pull Cris up and into his arms. He kisses her as he apperates them to the master suite.

**HM**

Hermione and Draco laugh as they walk up to her room because of the look on their faces. Once they get there the two of them take opposite sides of the couch and Hermione says, "I wonder if they would let us take our N.E. without going back to Hogwarts".

Draco laughs and says, "You are Hermione Granger; War Heroine, receiver of a First Class Order of Merlin and a third to the Golden Trio who brought down Voldemort. Do you think they will deny you anything you ask".

Hermione sighs, and says, "I hate using my name. Specially since I no longer go by it".

Draco shakes his head and says, "Cass no matter what name you go by you will always be Granger to the rest of the wizard world. Even if you do not actually use it. They are going to grant it anyway because of it. Plus now you are an heir to the Malfoy empire, and lets not forget the Granger empire".

Hermione throws her hand over eyes and groans, "Do not remind me. I have so much to live up too".

Draco laughs and says, "You have nothing to live up too. You are fine the way you are".

"Suck up".

"You wound me twin".

Hermione giggles and says, "I was just joking anyway".

"I know".

Hermione tosses one of the throw pillows at his face. He was not expecting it so it hit perfectly square in the face. Hermione starts giggling and says, "I thought you would have caught it".

He glares at her and silently and wandlessly puts a tickling charm on her. He did not take it off until she had fallen off the couch and was laughing so hard she was crying. Once she was finally able to breath right she gets back up on the couch and glares at him and says, "That was not even remotely nice brother dear".

He shrugs and says, "It will teach you to throw a pillow at me again"

She smirks and says, "Not really it taught be to make sure I put up a shield next time".

He shakes his head and looks at his before he says, "Lets go out".

Hermione thinks about it for a minute and says, "Okay. You go get ready and ask Pan, and I am going to floo Harry".

Draco stands up and winks at her. She glares and says, "There is nothing between us. He is my best friend".

Draco leaves laughing. Hermione pouts for a minute before jumping up and floo calling Harry. He instantly answer and says, "What is up"?

Hermione smiles at him and says, "Do you want to go out with Draco, Pan and I tonight".

"Sure. What time"?

"Say in an hour or so just floo through. Lucius made it where you can floo into Draco's room".

"Okay. See you in an hour or so".

Hermione smiles and nods before disconnecting the call. She walks into her bathroom and showers real quick. She gets out blow dries her hair before she says 'Draco Harry will be flooing through in about and hour'.

'Okay. What color you going for'.

'I am thinking my blue and purple mini'.

'I was thinking blue too'.

'Great minds do think a like'.

Draco laughs and replies 'Get dressed. I will send Harry over when he gets here'

Hermione sends him a thought of her nodding and pulls out her dress, bra and panties and throws them on her bed before she sits down at her vanity and does her hair and make up. She stands up and pulls on her dress as Harry knocks and says, "Can I come in".

Hermione smiles and says, "Yes, as long as you do me a favor and zip up my dress".

Harry laughs and walks in and over to her. She smiles at him and turns around. Harry zips up her dress and wraps his arms around her. Even with her knew found height the top of her head only comes up to his shoulder. She turns in his arms and hugs him back and whispers, "Thank you for not leaving me".

He squeezes her and says, "You were always there for me why would I not always be there for you".

She smiles against his shoulder and says, "Let me get my shoes and we will go meet Draco and Pansy".

He nods and lets her go. She slips on her black platform heels and links her arm through his before dragging him back to Draco's room. They walk in to catch Pansy and Draco kissing. Hermione groans and covers her eyes, and says, "I need mind bleach".

Draco smirks and says, "Do not be jealous because you cannot kiss the guy you like".

Hermione glares and says, "Do be quiet".

Pansy just smiles at her and says, "Lets go".

Hermione rolls her eyes and says, "Lets. I need a good hour of dancing to unwind after today".

Everyone laughs and they floor through to a club called Here and Now.

**HM**

**Author Note:** Sorry about the wait. School started back up. Trying to find a happy medium between three class, family, friends and writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The Unfortunate, The Bad, and The Good.

**By**:Gurlofthenight

**Disclaimer:** I am making no money what so ever for this story. It is purely for the enjoyment.

**Author Note: **I want to thankangstar54 for their wonderful comment. I hope you keep enjoying the chapters.

**HM**

Hermione wakes up to a tapping on her window. She groans and puts a pillow over her head, but it did not the work. The darn owl just starting tapping harder. She throws the pillow at the window and throws her blankets off her and walks over to the window tripping on the pillow she threw. She glares at the owl, but the owl hoots merrily and sticks out its leg. Hermione yawns and takes the letter. It was quite a few. The Malfoy's had decided to have all Hermione mail rerouted to a security check point before being sent to the Manor with her owl. Hermione handed Magnus some treats before petting him on the head and going and sitting down on her couch. She curls up in a ball and is almost a sleep when Draco screams 'WAKE UP. LOOK AT YOUR MAIL' inside her head.

She glares at no one and looks at the pile of mall next to her. There was the Daily Prophet, one large envelopes, and two smaller ones. She grabs the Daily Prophet and reads the front page. It was about her again. I mean it had been three months since the announcement yet she was still big news.

_**The Truth on the Granger/Malfoy heir **_

_The wonderful war heroine we all know and love Hermione Granger is actually the long lost Cassiopeia Malfoy as we all found out almost three months ago. We have all been speculating about the truth. Well Miss Granger-Malfoy as she has been dubbed has finally released the full report that she promised all them months ago and it does not leave you wanting for anything. She tells us about how she grew up. Her schooling before Hogwarts and during. What no one knew was she was in what Muggle's call Secondary Education while at Hogwarts. What her net worth is minus the Malfoy part with the Malfoy part lets just say she is richer then any of us will be if we live to be a 1000. She even answered a 150 question questionnaire. Most of the people who those are sent to does not even answer 50. She is only the Second to answer all 150 the first being surprisingly Severus Snape. The questionnaire, education, and net worth is on Page 2. _

There was a picture of all four of them lounging pool side in Spain. Hermione threw the paper to the side and picked up the larger of the three envelopes. She broke the seal and pulled out the papers. It was the legal documents to legally change her name to see exactly how she wished her name to be changed. She laughed at the ridiculous names they thought to include. Most of them were horrible meshing of both her names. Granfoy. Cassmione. She decided on something simple. Cassiopeia Jane Granger-Malfoy. She signed all the legal mumbo jumbo telling her what she inherits of the Malfoy wealth and also the Black when she turns 21 and it also has all what he allowance is. She makes copies of everything and puts the originals in the envelope provided and calls for her owl Magnus he accepts the first letter but waits knowing there was going to be more. She opens the next one it was from Gringotts. It had more legal documents about her inheritance, and the money under Granger, and what her new vault should be put under. Hermione signed the paper in blood to have all her money put under Granger-Malfoy. She also sent copies of all the legal name change, the inheritance and allowance paper work, a list of charities and how much should be donate, how much should be set aside for what she called pet project one and last put not least how much should be put in a high interest fund. She hands that one to him too and he hoots happily at her. She smiles at him and pets him on the head before kissing him and letting him rub against her face. She pulls away and opens the last letter. It was from Hogwarts. She opens the letter and holds her breath hoping for the answer she wants. She lets her breath out when she sees,

_Dear Hermione Granger/Cassiopeia Malfoy,_

_I was honored when I got the letter asking for the chance to finish you N.E. here. I should have known you would rather come back and finish then taking the out that the Ministry allowed the Hero's of the war. I am also honored to say that the Ministry is allowing you to take you N.E. here on the week of February 3rd-10th starting at 9am on days with both practical and written and 12pm on just written days.. The one thing the Ministry would not allow was for an Auror to come do you Defense Against the Dark Arts since you have already used higher level spells in the war so they have already counted that you took that one. Your schedule will be_

_Monday:12pm Ancient Runes Written_

_Tuesday: 1pm Arithmancy Written_

_Wednesday: 9am Care of Magical Creatures Practical, 1pm Written_

_Thursday: 9am Charms Practical, 1pm Written_

_Friday: 1pm Herbology Written_

_Saturday:1pm History of Magic Written_

_Sunday: 9am Potions Practical, 1pm Written_

_Monday: 9am Transfiguration Practical, 1pm Written. _

_Your sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione's stands up and does a happy dance. Draco comes in at the moments and says, "Are you not happy I told you to wake up".

Hermione smiles at him and says, "I am beyond happy. I can take 8 of the 9 N.E. I wanted to take".

Draco's eyes pops out of his head and says, "8 of 9".

"Yes, the Ministry refuses to let me take Defense Against the Dark Arts".

Hermione pouts and Draco keeps staring and says, "You are crazy. 8 N.E. and your pouting because they will not let you take a 9th one. You do no one has taken more then 5 right".

Hermione shrugs and says, "I am the brightest witch of our age why not set a record".

Draco hugs her and says, "I am taking 6 which was the highest amount a Malfoy has ever taken".

"Sorry, I am screwing up your own record".

He shrugs and says, "I do not mind. Now lets have a last couple days of fun before we get down to studying".

Hermione nods, pulls away and says, "What to do"?

"I am thinking we have a party to celebrate the taking of out N.E. and your reappearance into the family. I am sure Mother and Father will agree".

Hermione thinks it over and says "Okay. But it has to be a fun party like a Neon Paint party, Silly String party or a Bubble party".

Draco groans and says, "Fine".

Hermione smiles and sits down to write a letter to McGonagall. She hands it to Magnum and he takes off. She smiles after him and pull out blank paper and says, "So which one"?

Draco comes and sits down and says, "I am thinking lets combine the Neon paint and Silly string party".

"That is a good idea. We can make sure everyone gets a can of grow in the dark silly string as they come in, and you must be some how covered in neon glow in the dark paint".

"We should also have stations set up with drinks, snack food, and more silly string".

"We should also have a place for paint covered drums, and people who walk around with shots".

"We need a venue and dress code".

They both think for a minute when Hermione says, "Girls in tank tops and short shorts, and boys in regular shorts".

"What color and about people who are not comfortable in that"?

"Well I am think of having it outside and even though we can start it before the sun sets putting on a dark as night spell in the party place so the invitation will bring them straight into darkness so no one will see them".

"Colors"?

"White".

"Black too. That way people who are uncomfortable with the outfit can hide some more".

Hermione nods and looks over her notes before standing up and dragging Draco with her out of her room and down stairs to the family dining hall. They were both still in their pajamas. Draco was in stripped bottoms and a t-shirt while Hermione was in capris and a tank top. They made it to the dining hall and both parents looked up and Lucius raised his eyebrow and says, "I know it is informal breakfast, but dressing gowns are there for a reason".

Hermione blushes and says, "Sorry. Draco and I was planing a party if you say it was okay and I got excited and dragged Draco down here".

Narcissa could not hold it in anymore and starts laughing. Lucius followed soon after and Hermione and Draco sits down and wait for them to stop laughing. Neither of them could get over how much Hermione was like Narcissa even though she did not raise her. The finally stop and Narcissa says, "What do you have in mind".

"We were think a neon paint silly string party" says Hermione.

Lucius raises his eyebrow and says, "Why"?

Hermione smiles and says, "Because we are able to take our N.E. in two months time and Draco seems to think we need fun before we buckle down and study. I honestly agree with him because I am horrid when it comes to my studying patterns".

Draco nods, and says, "She doesn't eat or sleep. I figured a huge party would relax her enough to get her though plus she has us and the elves to help".

Lucius and Narcissa looks at one another then Lucius nods and says, "What is the plan"?

Hermione gets up and hugs them both before she says, "We are thinking outside. Have like a multi room tent with changing color ceiling and about 12 feet high. Have a dance floor with different paint drumming stations set around it with a DJ. Then have like table set up with a open bar on one side and a place to get food on the other. Then have a room for like laser tag but with silly string. Also having a designated spot for people to portkey into. Also having the whole tent and portkey spot under a dark as night spell".

"How does the neon paint come into this" ask Narcissa.

"You must wear it. There is a certain dress code" says Draco.

"When?" ask Lucius?

"Tomorrow" says Hermione.

Lucius thinks for a minute and says, "Doable".

He pulls out a set of slips and a card and hands them to Hermione and says, "The slips are for Wizard store and the Card for muggle. You have no spending limit have fun".

Hermione gaps at him and says, "Thank you".

Lucius laughs and says, "No problem. Now go shopping and take Draco with you but do change".

Hermione hugs him and says, "Can my adopted parents come"?

Lucius hugs her back and says, "They are welcome whenever you want them here".

Hermione hugs him harder and runs out of the room to get ready for the day. Draco gets up and hugs both his parents before he goes and gets dressed.

**HM**

Hermione and Draco came through the floo in the family room fell onto the couch. The last six hours had been intense. They had been to every shop imaginable looking for what they needed they had even added a couple things; a balloon room, a glitter room and a ball pit. They had also bought stuff for goodie bags. They had just finished unshrinking everything when Walter pops in and says, "Master Luke wants Master Drake and Mistress Cass out back. I will put all this were it belongs".

They both nod before getting up and going out back. They make it to the back yard to see a single room white tent maybe 6 feet tall. Hermione walks in and her mouth drops. Inside it was just like she asked for but better. The ceiling changed neon colors every few seconds. It was the only light in the room. The dance floor changed colors as they walked across it. The stage was in between two doors. There was two doors to the left with Drum sets on either side and the same was on the right. Lucius walks out of the door on the right side of the stage covered in glitter and says "That room works, and so does all the other. Well the fans in the balloon room works".

Hermione smiles at him and says, "You are the best".

He shrugs and says, "Not really, but thank you. It is just I have never had the chance to spoil you so I am doing so now".

Hermione smiles at him and remembers the notes and card. She pulls them out of her pocket and offers them to her. Lucius laughs and says, "I am guessing you did not look at the name on either of those. They are yours to keep".

Hermione shakes her head and says, "No, that is to much. I have plenty of my own money".

Lucius snorts and says, "Well now you have even more. I am not taking them back".

"If you planned on giving me these why do I have an allowance".

Lucius kisses the top of her head and says, "To give you a chance to build your own fortune".

Draco laughs and Hermione glares at them both. Draco ruffles her hair and says, "You cannot tell me your adopted parents did not do the same. Just because Mother and Father did not raise you does not mean they are going to treat you any less then a Malfoy heir".

Hermione looks at Lucius and he nods. So she sighs and puts the stuff back in her pocket and walks away mumbling about rich people. Lucius and Draco laughing follow her.

**HM**

She walks back into the house and stop in her tracks before wrapping her arms around the two people in front of her. Narcissa smiles and says, "We just got back. I figured they could stay for a few day here instead of just for the party or you going and saying with them. Plus I want to get to know the two people who raised you into the wonderful person you are today".

Hermione smiles back and hugs her. Narcissa hugs her back and says, "Lets go to the finally dining room and have tea and get to know another".

**HM**

Hermione decides to go out and help with the decorate as Narcissa gives her adopted parents a tour. The main room was done already. There was station of paint and silly string. The drums were in half circles. There was a protective dome surround the stage. Walter pops next to her and says, "Here is what the invitations look like".

They were black with paint splatter all over them. The inside says,

_If your receiving this you invite to the first annul Neon Paint Silly String Party at Malfoy Manor._

_Day: Tomorrow_

_Time: 4pm  
Dress Code: Either Black or White Shorts for men _

_Black or White Tank top and Short shorts for women_

_Also do not forget the neon paint_

_There will be Food and Beverages_

_Gifts and Prizes_

_Silly String will be given upon arrival_

_If your coming tap two times at 4pm and wish really hard_

_Draco and Cassiopeia Malfoy_

__Hermione laughs and says, "They are perfect. What other room is done"?

"The food room, the glitter room, and the we are in the process of blowing up balloons".

Hermione nods and walks into the food room Walter right next to her. There was circle table all around the room. They were black and paint splattered. There was also one against all four walls where the drinks and food would be. They were neon colors. Hermione walk back out and into the next room. The floor was fans and so was the ceiling. There was neon glitter every where. She turned back around and walked into the balloon room. Lucius was bent over laughing and Draco was prancing around talking in a helium voice. Hermione clear her throat and Draco stops dead in his track and Lucius falls over laughing. Hermione smiles at him and says, "Have you just been screwing around or have you got something down"?

Draco points to a blocked off part of the room. It was almost full. Hermione laughs and says, "By the way I cannot wait to tell Pansy".

His eyes got big and he shakes his head no. Lucius just laughs harder. Draco glares at his father and nudges him with his foot making Lucius laugh more. Hermione starts laughing next and then Draco start and it comes out all mutated by the helium making Lucius and Hermione start crying they were laughing so hard. Narcissa walks in just as the helium wears off to find all three on the floor and Walter looking concerned. Narcissa gives them a moment to see if they realize she and Hermione's adopted parents were standing there, but they did not. So Narcissa clears her throat, and says, "What is up with you three? Walter looks like you are hurt and he does not know what to do".

Hermione was the one who got herself under control first and says, "I walked in and Lucius was laughing because Draco was making fun of Pansy with his helium voice. Then I threatened him and he was all big eyed and scared. That set Lucius off more which caused Draco to nudge him which set me off then Draco started laughing but it sounded funny because of the helium which set us all off all over again. Then you walked in".

Lucius and Draco was nodding. Narcissa shakes her head and says, "What all is left to be done"?

Walter says, "The rest of the balloons, the silly string tag room, the ball pit, and the goodie bags to be made".

Narcissa nods and says "Off the floor time to get to work".

The three of them get up off the floor and start feeling balloons again. Hermione's adopted parents laugh at their faces and Narcissa turn and says, "Would you mind opening all the bags of ball for the pit while I go set up the tag room".

They both smile at her and says, "No problem".

**HM**

Four hours later everything was done. The six of them march up to the house and fall into their beds not even bothering to change.

**HM**

The four adults got up at 10am and decided to leave the kids sleeping until 1 when Harry and Pansy was arriving.

The four of them was sitting at the table eating breakfast in silence when Lucius asks, "How old was she when she rolled over"?

Carrie (adopted mom) smiles and says, "She was 3 months. She crawled at 5 months. Said her first word at 9 months. She was waking by 11 months. Said her first full sentence at 16 months".

Lucius nods and Narcissa asks, "Do you have pictures of her through out her life"?

Jake (adopted dad) says, "We had pictures done every month until she turned 1 and then it was two times a year once at the beginning and the other half way through".

Lucius laughs and says, "You seem to have taken way more picture then Cris did of Draco growing up".

Carrie smiles and says, "Well we knew one day she was going to have to know about her true parents and we thought we might as well make sure if they had any interest in how she grew up and how she looked growing up".

Narcissa gets all teary and says, "You have no clue how thankful I am for you two".

Jake waves it off and says, "We are thankful that we got to raise such an amazing girl".

Lucius and Narcissa smile and the four of them go back to eating breakfast before Lucius and Jake go to Lucius' study and Narcissa and Carrie go outside to the pool.

**HM**

Harry arrived in Draco's bedroom to see him still sleeping. He smirks before he starts jumping on Draco's bed. He screams and falls out of bed. Harry stops jumping and starts laughing. Draco sits up and glares at him and says, "That was not necessary".

Harry smiles and says, "I know, but it was funny".

Draco stands up and says, "Go bug Cass".

Harry shrugs and walks out and over to Hermione's room. He walks in and sees that she is still sleeping too. He crawls into the other side of bed and pushes her hair out of her face and says, "Cass wakey wakey".

She groans and rolls away from him. Harry smirks and says, "Cass either you wake up or I am going to tickle you".

She glares at him and says, "Fine. I am awake".

"Finally! It is 1 something already".

Hermione smiles at her and cuddle close. He smiles back and wraps his arms around her and says, "We can not lay like this long or we both are going to fall asleep. We still have to get ready and help with the last finally touches".

"I am awake. I just wanted to cuddle real quick".

Harry nods and they lay there just enjoying being near each other until Draco comes in and says, "Out of bed love birds. Pansy is here and we have to go set up the centerpieces".

Harry gets up first and drags Hermione out of bed. She pouts and goes and puts on some jean shorts and a t-shirt. The three of them walk out of her room and meet Pansy in the hallway before heading out to the tent to put the flowered centerpieces together and on the tables. They finally all of them with an hour until guest start arriving. The girls run up to Hermione's rooms while the boy take their time.

The boy were changed into their white shorts before the girls were even done. What was taking them so long was the complicated spells that was used to keep their hair and make up in place no matter what. They walk into Draco's room with 20 minutes to spare. Hermione's hair was in a giant pony tail on top of her head. It was curled. Her makeup was a sparkly blackish purple. Pansy's hair was braided into pigtails down her back. Her makeup was a sparkly whitish silver. The boys smiles at them and Harry says, "So what color are we using".

Hermione smiles and says, "We are using black. I found a spell to make it glow like all the neon colors".

They all nod and Hermione makes moves her wand in different complicated movement over all of them. They all had black glowing symbols all over them. None of them were in the same place. Draco looks at his watch and says, "10 minutes to show time. We should head down".

The four teenagers walked outside and over to the tent to wait with the five adults already there. Lucius, Jake, and Severus were all in black shorts with blue paint. Carrie and Narcissa was in white with purple paint. Severus glares at Lucius and says, "You said black was not considered a neon color so how come it looks like it for them".

Hermione laughs and says, "I found a spell to do it so that the four of us was different from everyone else. I was going to see if you wanted the same color".

Only Severus decided to change to the black color. Hermione changed his designs too. She had just finished as the first people showed up. Hermione and Draco stay and greet everyone while the other seven of them go inside to show people where stuff is.

After 2 hours the party was in full swing. Everyone who was invited had shown up. Everyone was having fun. The different rooms was the best idea. That way no one got bored. The party lasted until 4am and would have lasted longer had Lucius and Severus not threatened everyone with bodily harm. By the time the 9 of them got to bed the sun was already up. They all removed their body paint before Pansy and Draco headed to his room, Harry and Hermione to her and everyone else to theirs.

**HM**

**Author Note: **Once again I am sorry about the long wait. I could not get this chapter to flow right at first. I hope you like the end product.


	5. Chapter 5

The Unfortunate, The Bad, and The Good.

**By**:Gurlofthenight

**Disclaimer:** I am making no money what so ever for this story. It is purely for the enjoyment.

**Author Note: **I want to thank Alicedancelivelovelaugh, andrianiforever, living for anime and Guest for their wonderful comment and encouragement to get this chapter finished. I hope you keep enjoying the chapters.

**HM**

Hermione wakes up suddenly and soaking wet. She looks towards where the laughing it going on to see Draco and Harry. She glares at them and says, "What the hell".

"It is after noon and in study mode you never sleep this late", says Harry.

"So we figured we would help you", added Draco.

Hermione flops back and mumbles, "I was up all night studying. I went to bed as the sun came up. I have decided that I should not do this to myself so I am getting some sleep and going to start a regular schedule".

Both men gap at her and Harry touches her forehead and says, "What have you done with my Mione".

Hermione laughs and says, "She has been taken over by Cassiopeia Malfoy".

Both boys laugh with her and Draco says, "That would explain the laziness".

Hermione glare and says, "I am not lazy. I work my butt off. I deserve sleep. Now go away".

The boys looks at another before Harry got into bed on the left side pushing Hermione towards the middle and Draco got in on the right side. Hermione huffs and says, "What do you think your doing"?

Draco ruffles her hair and says, "If you get to sleep in so do we".

"That is fine but why not your room".

"Because we are in your room already. Plus it will let us know when your awake so that we can steal you away before the real Mione comes back", says Harry.

Hermione giggles and says, "Whatever. Night".

"Night night little sister".

"Sleep tight Cas".

**HM**

Hermione wake up five hours later smashed between her two favorite guys. She sits up and shakes both of their shoulders. Harry blinks for a minute then smiles. Draco groans and rolls over. Hermione smiles back at Harry before pushing Draco making him fall off the bed. As soon as he hits the floor he jumps up and glares. Hermione laughs and smiles at him. He keeps glaring and Harry says, "Oh lighten up you wouldn't get up and we wanted to steal Mione away when she got up".

He glares again before he straightens out his clothes and says, "Come on Potter lets give my sister time to get ready".

Harry gets out of bed once he kisses Hermione's forehead and says, "Something Casual but also can be dressy".

She nods and they leave. She stretches and gets out of bed and takes a shower. She walks into her closet and finds her gray knee length pencil skirt that has a split up the middle to mid-thigh. She grabs a blood red cotton spaghetti strap top. She find her red strapless bra and red panties.

She pulls her bangs back with a clip and mouses her hair so that her waves show more. She puts on some mascara before pulling on her clothes. She leaves the spaghetti strap un-tucked for now. She slips on her red wedges and walks out of her room and over to Draco's after she fluffs her hair one more time and grabs her blazer.

**HM**

The boys were lounging on the couches playing COD while Hermione was getting ready. They were even. Every time Draco killed Harry, Harry killed Draco. Whoever gets the next kill wins. Well Hermione walked into the room distracting Harry and Draco gets the kill. Harry groans and says, "I want a rematch. Cas came in and I got distracted".

Draco laughs and says, "Okay, but only because I want no doubt that I am better then you".

Harry and Draco shake on it and Hermione shakes her head and says, "So where are you two clowns taking me".

Harry and Draco both hold their hearts and says, "You wound us".

Hermione laughs and says, "In stereo too".

The boys laugh and Harry says, "It is a secret".

Hermione groans and Draco pats her head before Harry wraps his arms around her apperates. Draco following right after him.

**HM**

Lucius hears them apperates away and redoes the wards to not allow it. He looks over at Cris and says, "She is a lucky girl".

"That she is darling. I mean she has two families that love her dearly. A best friend that is in love with her and enough money to conquer the world".

"Do not forget the giving nature and the heart the size of the planet".

"I really think if she could she would give every last dime away and live on what she gets from working".

Lucius nods and says, "I think she would. I should probably write something about that in her inheritance and our will".

"Good idea. I should tell the Granger's so that they can do something like that too".

Lucius nods and Cris can tell he is no longer with her but in his own world figuring out how to make sure Cassiopeia does not give her fortune away. Cris smiles at him before getting up and floo calling Carrie.

**HM**

Carrie watches Jake go over paperwork and make notes and looks at Cris and says, "How about some shopping".

Cris smiles and says "That sounds wonderful. I will be over in 30 to pick you up".

Carrie nods and Cris closes the floo call. Carrie smiles at her husband before going and changing out of her around the house clothes and into a peach sun dress. She grabs matching wedges and pulls her hair out of its pony tail. She shakes her head, wink and walks down stairs at the Malfoy's town car pulls up. She grabs her purse and walks outsides and gets into the door that was being held open. She gets settled and hugs Cris and says, "So what type of shopping are you feeling".

"A whole new wardrobe shopping".

"I could use one of those. So muggle or Magical".

"Lets start muggle and finish in Magical for the things that cannot be bought in muggle".

"Sounds good".

Cris tells the driver to take them to Glidingdale shopping center before turning back to Carrie and asking her questions about Cassiopeia.

**HM**

Hermione opens her eyes to see them standing in the middle of a field with nothing else around. She glares at the two boys and says, "Why are we here"?

The boys smile at her and Harry says, "We wanted to help fulfill one of your dreams so".

Draco taps her on the head with his wand and says, "We bought this place".

Hermione could not believe her eyes it was a three story kind of broken down Victorian mansion, but what got her the most was the sign strung across it that said The G-M House for Children. She looks at the boys and hugs them both and says, "Thank you guys so much".

They hug her back and says, "Anything for you".

She pulls away and wipes her tears before saying, "In stereo again. Are you two practicing in secret"?

They boy laugh and Harry says, "The house needs a lot of work but you are able to go inside".

Hermione's face lights up and she starts for the house. The front door creaks when you open it but Hermione does not even hear it. She is in her own little world visualizing what the house will look like once she is done. She would keep the chandelier but instead of a set of single steps doing up she would have a set on either side of a desk area. The walls will be a nice warm tan color with brown, white and yellow hand prints every where. She walks towards the right and instead of seeing a living room she sees a play room/recreation room. The walls would be black boards so that the children could draw on the walls with out any problem. She walks into the dinning room and sees a large table. The table was a perfect height as long as there was special chair brought in that adjusted to height. She went to walk into the kitchen and Draco grabs her arm and says, "That is a room you cannot go into yet. It has no floor".

Hermione pout and turns around and goes back to the main entrance and Harry says, "You cannot go upstairs either, but there is 14 bedroom on each floor with a bathroom at either end and one at the top of the steps. The rooms are big enough to fit four full size beds comfortably in each with a chest at the end of their beds and a closet for each".

Hermione nods and walks to the left. It was a sitting area with a bay window with a seat inside it and it was a sunny yellow with gold and white hand prints. The next room was actually empty with floor to ceiling windows. She could see floor to ceiling bookshelves in between the windows all the way around with couches and chair in the middle. She looks back at the boys and says, "I love it even though it needs a lot of work".

They boy smile and Draco says, "You haven't seen what we think is the best part".

Hermione looks at them in confusion and says, "There is more".

They nod and Hermione says, "How? There is no more doors".

Harry walks into the sitting room with Hermione following him and taps the right wall. A door shows up. He opens it and lets Hermione walk in. She was in awe. There was a screen with a different name or number under it when the cameras where finished being put in you would be able to see every room. There was even an alarm system on the wall that showed room number with four white dots under it. There was a color coded system showing which bed were empty and which shouldn't be. She walks further in and realizes it was a suite so if her or whoever ran it decided to leave here they could. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. She just stood there shaking her head. She could not believe what they had done. She smiles and says, "Thank you both. It means a lot to me".

They both nod and Draco says, "On to next part. Might want to make that outfit dressy".

She tucks in her spaghetti top and pulls on her blazer. She pulls her hair up into a french twist. She does a cooling charm and one to make sure she is refreshed and asks, "How do I look"?

"Fishing for compliments sister dear is something a Malfoy never does".

Hermione stick her tongue out at him and pouts. Harry hugs her and says, "Fishing or not you look wonderful".

Draco snorts and says, "Suck up".

Harry glares at him and flicks him off. Hermione just giggles and says, "Boys do we not have somewhere to be".

The boys stop bickering and Harry grabs a hold of her apperates again followed by Draco. They land in an alley way. They walk around the corner and into a fancy restaurant. The hostess sees them and says, "This way".

She leads them to a table where a man was sitting with his head down. Harry pulls out Hermione's chair before sitting down himself. Once everyone was sitting the guy looks up and says, "It is finally nice to meet you Cassiopeia Granger-Malfoy. I am Gerald Wilson of Wilson's Children products".

Hermione gaps at him for a minute before she hold out her hand and says, "It is nice to meet you as well".

He smiles at her and says, "So these two young men told me you are opening a orphanage for children from new born to 17 and also thinking about opening a school for magical children under 11".

"Yes, I am sir. I want to make sure no kid ever feels unwanted or does not fit".

He nods and says, "Because this world needs these things my family is willing to donate any products that we make that you need for either for free until the school and orphanage stop running or my families company stops".

Hermione looks at him with tears in her eyes and says, "Thank you so much. It means the world to me".

He nods and says, "So lets hear your plans for both even though the school has not been approved yet".

She smiles at him and starts telling him about the house and her visions. Then goes into what she is looking for in a building for the school and her ideas.

**HM**

Cris and Carrie leave Coach with a couple bags and decide to get lunch before going to the magical world. They had bought new wardrobes for themselves, Hermione, Harry and Draco. Lucius and Jake can buy their own clothes. They decide on this cute little cafe. Once they get to their seat Carrie starts asking questions about Draco to see if Hermione and him were the same when they were little. Cris tells her about his tantrums and his first sign of magic. Everything coincided besides Draco was a little more of a spoiled brat then Hermione was. After they were done eating their light lunch of soap and salad they head to the magical world to buy coat, cloaks, scarves, hats, and gloves because of the enchantments you can get on them.

**HM**

The boys and Hermione arrive back at the manor four hours before dinner time. They were mobbed by Cris and Carrie right away and dragged upstairs to another double door that was not there before they left. Cris and Carrie smiles and says, "Open the door Harry".

As soon as Harry touches the door handle an HP on one door and a MG on the other appear. He looks back at Cris and Carrie. They nod and he opens the door. It was set up like Draco and Hermione's room besides his was done in reds. Cris puts her arms through his and says, "Now you have your own room here. Welcome to the family dear".

Harry gets tears in his eyes and hugs her. She hugs him back before pulling away and wiping away his tears and says, "No tears. Be happy".

Harry laughs and says, "They are happy tears. I have never really had a family".

Carrie steps up to his side and hugs him and says, "Well my dear you now have two. Not only are you and honorary Malfoy you are also and honorary Granger".

He hugs her back and wraps his arms around Cris to and says, "Thank you both".

They smile and says, "No thank you needed".

He lets them go and they both kiss his cheek before Jane says, "Oh yeah. There is tons of bags in all of your closets. You might want to get to that".

Cris laughs at our faces before pulling Carrie out. Draco sighs and says, "I hate when mom shops because there is like a 100 bags inside another 100 bags and we can only use minimal magic to put stuff away".

Hermione shrugs and says, "Oh well".

Draco just groan. Hermione smiles and kisses their cheek before she says, "Well I will see you two later. I am about to go put mine away".

Draco mopes out of Harry's room and into his to do the same. Harry just smiles and walks into his closet to put stuff away without any complaint. When he really thought about it he never had anyone do something like this for him. He was truly blessed.

**HM**

The three of them was just finishing putting away the last little bit when the 30 minute dinner bell sounded. Hermione looks at the two dresses she is holding. She decides to wear the dark blue one and puts the lighter one way. She grabs the matching shoes before getting into the shower real quick to wash her body. She gets out does a drying charm on her body. Puts on her bra and panties and her dress. She fixes her hair back up into french twist before putting on her heels and walking out her room. She meet Harry and Draco at the steps as the 5 minute bell rings. Hermione smiles at them and links her arms through theirs. They both kiss her cheek and the three of them start walking down the steps. Walter greets them at the bottoms and says, "Everyone is in the atrium. They decided that you three need more sun".

Hermione laughs and looks down at herself and says, "I agree with them. I am usually never this pale even though Christmas is right around the corner".

Both the boys pale and says "Shit".

Hermione giggles and says, "You forgot to go shopping didn't you"?  
They both nod and says, "We will go tomorrow. I need last minute presents for a couple people too".

They both nod thankful to have Hermione in their life. They make it to the atrium to see more people who are normally not here at the table. Severus and his partner Damyan. Him and Severus have been together for years, but you would never know because he does not go to many of the events because he is completely blind and does not like having to have a baby sitter. He is stubborn but adores Severus. They are perfectly matched. Cris, Carrie, Lucius, and Jake where there the other two that was at the table was the biggest shock. It was Fred and George. They were dressed in black dress pants and light blue dress shirts. They stood up when they seen Hermione and Harry and immediately Fred says, "We are"

"Very Very" says George.

"Sorry"they say at the same time.

Fred looks down and says, "I know it has been a while since you told us, but the next day after what happened we did not care what your last name is. Your still our Mione. We tried to get more of our family to see it which is why it took us so long to show up and apologize".

Hermione has tears in her eyes when she walks up to them and hugs them both and says, "It is okay you two. I understand completely. I am glad to have you two back though. I miss you guys jokes".

They smile at her and kiss her cheeks. She smiles back and says, "Lets eat. I am starving".

Harry and Draco walks over to the twins and Harry says, "You mess with her and I will hurt you but until then Welcome back".

Draco nods at them and the five of them sit down. As soon as they do food instantly pops on every ones plate. Damyan starts asking about the twins joke shop and that just set the perfect mood. Hermione, Harry and Draco even add in some funny story of the twins products. Damyan thinks they should wonderful and says, "Do you two need anymore backing? If so I would love to do so".

George says, "We would be honored to have you backing us".

Severus nods and says, "If your just screwing with him to get back at me I will hurt you two".

Damyan says, "Severus that is not nice".

Fred says, "It is okay Damyan. I understand where he is coming from. I would do anything to protect my partner too".

Severus' eye got big for a minute before going back to normal. Fred just laughs and says, "Yes, I have a partner. His name is Jaxon. I was keeping it a secret because my family does not approve, but I have finally grown up enough to know that I deserve to be happy and if my family does not like it they can get lost".

Everyone nods and Hermione says, "Well I for one could careless what you are. You will always be my silly Fred".

Fred smiles at her and says, "Thanks".

Harry pats his shoulder and says, "I do not care either".

Fred smiles at Harry and says, "Okay enough of this sad stuff how about some stories of when Harry, Hermione, and Draco was at school".

The three of them groan, but do not say anything against it because it would just make it worst.

**HM**

By the time the twins went home Harry, Hermione, and Draco were permanently red. The twins told every embarrassing story they knew about them, but everyone had a good time. Sometimes family is not about blood ties, but about a person who is the glue that holds everyone together, and Hermione was that for the wonderful rag tag team that consisted of Malfoy's (Pure-blood), Granger's (Muggle), Weasley's (Pure-blood), Snape (Half-blood), and Sutton's (Pure-blood).

**HM**

**Author Note:** I am so so sorry about the late update. Life has been crazy. Taking classes in the Summer is horrible. You have a full semester of information in half the time. Then my boyfriend now Fiance came home for two weeks. He proposed why he was home so I have been on cloud nine. I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

The Unfortunate, The Bad, and The Good.

**By**:Gurlofthenight

**Disclaimer:** I am making no money what so ever for this story. It is purely for the enjoyment.

**Author Note: **I want to thank living for anime and dani asmar potter for their wonderful comment and encouragement to get this chapter finished. I hope you keep enjoying the chapters.

**HM**

Hermione wakes up to the smell of honey ham. She was instantly wide awake when she remember that today is Christmas. She quickly jumps out of bed and throws her hair up into a bun before she puts on her robe and run out of her room and into Harry's. She starts jumping on the bed until he wakes up. He opens one eye before he closes it again and grabs her ankle making her fall on to the bed. He wraps his arms around her and snuggle close. Hermione pouts and says, "It is Christmas".

Harry just snuggles closer, so Hermione start poking him in the shoulder and face. He opens his eyes and glares at her. She just smiles and pokes him one more time. He smirks before he starts tickling her. She starts giggling uncontrollably waking up the Twins and Jaxon who were asleep on the couches turned beds. Jaxon groans and says, "Is it always like this"?

The twins get a sad look on their faces for a moment before Fred says, "This is nothing babe".

Jaxon nods and sits up and says, "Oh Harry let her be. She is right it is Christmas we all should be up".

George throws a pillow and mumbles something inappropriate. Jaxon stands up with the pillow and starts hitting George with it. He finally gives and says, "Fine. Fine. I am awake".

Hermione smiles at all of them from her cuddle spot in Harry's arms before getting a devilish smirk on her face and says, "Draco is still asleep lets go wake him up".

The four guys throw on their robes before sneaking into Draco's room with Hermione. She smirks when she see that Pansy had stayed too. She put her finger up to her mouth before casting a silencing charm around the room. She then starts screaming "Draco and Pansy sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes the sex, second comes the baby and then come the marriage. K.I.S.S.I.N.G".

Both Pansy and Draco falls out of bed, and every one starts cracking up. Draco gets up first and helps Pansy up before he says, "What the hell"?

Hermione smiles and says, "It is Christmas time to wake up".

Pansy looks at the clock and whines, "But Cas it is only 5:30am".

Hermione just smiles and says, "More time to spend together. Now get you robes and lets go find the parents".

Draco and Pansy put on their robes and the whole group follows Hermione down to where both set of parents are sleeping. As soon as they step into the parent wing a note pops up. Hermione grabs it and reads it out loud.

Dear Children,

Carrie and Jake have already told us of how Hermione is, so we are waiting for you in the dinning room. Please make sure you at least have your robes on.

Mom Cris

Hermione laughs and says "Well lets go eat breakfast then"

The group groans and Hermione skips to breakfast.

**HM**

Hermione walks into the dinning room first both sets for parents half asleep. She just smiles at them and says, "Good morning and Merry Christmas".

Cris and Lucius smile back and say "Merry Christmas".

Jake and Carrie just smile and keep drinking their tea. The teenagers sit down after exchanging Merry Christmas. Once everyone is comfortable all kinds of breakfast food pops up.

**HM** (6:30am)

Once everyone is done eating the George, Fred and Jaxon go upstairs and change before flooing to Jaxon's parents house promising to be back later to open presents. Pansy kisses Draco before kissing everyone cheek and flooing to her house in her pajamas promising the same thing at the twins. The rest of them go into the family room where the giant tree is put up and decorated by them all. Hermione smiles when she sees it. It is the perfect mix between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It is done in gold and silver. The presents were all wrapped in muggle Christmas wrapping paper.

Carrie, Jake, Cris and Lucius sit on the couches on either side of the tree. Harry and Draco sit on the couch in front of the tree. Hermione sits in the chair next to the tree and waits until everyone is comfortable and ask, "Who goes first"?

Lucius smiles at her and says, "Why do we not hand everything out and then go in a clockwise circle from the person who gets the last present".

Hermione nods and starts handing out presents. Some of them she left under the tree in piles because they were for later. Lucius ended up being the one who got the last present, so Cris opened her's first. Everyone looked at her as she grabs the first one. It is from Harry. She smiles at him and unwraps the present. She puts her hand to her mouth before pulling out a beautiful crystal rose that had her name engraved into the stem. She puts the rose back in the velvet case and gets up and hugs Harry. He hugs her back and kisses her cheek. She sits back down and dabs her eyes with the handkerchief that Lucius hands her. She smiles at him grabs the next one it is from Theo Nott. She unwraps it to find a note that says,

Narcissa Malfoy this is a thank you for all you did to make sure I made it out alive.

By the way it is a magical calendar as long as you have it with you when someone

says something is coming up it will record it.

Forever in your debt,

Theo

Cris shakes her head and says, "Silly boy".

Lucius nudges her and says, "I think he has a crush".

She glares at him and he just smiles. She sticks her tongue out at him and grabs the next one it is from Carrie. It is a year supply of spa treatments. Carrie laughs at her face. You could see her doing the math in her head. Carrie says, "It is non-refundable and cannot be transferred out of your name before you throw a fit about not wanting it".

She glares before she nods and grabs the next one. It is from Jake. She unwraps the box to see a iPad. She looks at him and Hermione says, "It is something you can keep up stuff on. It is muggle tablet and will work around magic. I out a anti-magic force field around it".

"Anti-Magic Force Field"?

Hermione smiles and says, "It is a spell I created after my first year at Hogwarts, so that I could use my cell phone, radio, and computer at school".

"You created it" asks Lucius?

"Yes".

"Did you get it patented"?

"No, I never let anyone know what I could do".

"Well come new year we will go get it patented until then do not take the iPad out of the house".

Cris nods and puts it down before she grabs the next one. It is from Draco. She opens it to find the a Faberge crystal egg. It had a crystallized picture of Draco and Hermione together. She dabs her eyes and sniffs. Draco pats himself on the back and Cris giggles. She puts the egg back in its case before she puts it down and grabs the next one. It is from Hermione. She unwraps it slowly savoring the fact that this is the first gift she has ever got from her daughter. It is a gold rope necklace with a heart shaped pendant. On one side it says Mother and the other side has Hermione's and Draco's name on it with their birthday, weight, inches, and time. She tears up again and has to dab her eyes. She smiles and says, "This is the first Christmas I have ever teared up this much". Hermione smiles and says, "Then our job is done".

Cris laughs too and grabs her last gift. She does not even look at the tag knowing it is from Lucius. She unwraps it and opens the box to see a ring box. She looks over at Lucius and he is on one knee and says, "Will you renew our vows with me"?

She fully starts crying and nods her head before leaning forward and kissing him. Lucius pulls

away and says, "I love you Cris".

"I love you too".

He sits back down next to her and she says "Your turn Cas".

Hermione smiles and grabs her first present. It is from Draco. It is a bottle of perfume with Cassiopeia on it. She looks at him and he says, "What?"

"My own perfume".

He nods and says, "Everyone deserves their own perfume."

Hermione shakes her head and mumbles "Rich people."

Everyone laugh and Harry leans forward and whispers, "You know you are rich too right?"

She glares at him and grabs the next present. It is from Cris. She opens it and she starts tearing up. Inside the box is stacks of pictures of Cris pregnant. Seven different journals that had month 2 through 8 on the front. There is a framed picture of her and Draco when they were first born. There is also tons of unopened letters addressed to her. Harry got up and wraps his arms around her. Cris smiles at her and says, "We hated giving you up. It was the hardest thing we had ever did."

Hermione smiles back and says, "Thank you for letting me see this."

Cris nods and says, "It is actually yours to keep. I made copies of everything for both of you as I made my main."

Hermione nods and wipes her tears. Harry kisses her cheek and sits back down. She smiles at him and grabs her next present. It is from Carrie. Hermione unwraps the thin flat box and looks down at the credit card before looking over at her mom. She smiles and says, "For expenses."

Hermione raises her eyebrow and Carrie just smiles. Hermione rolls her eyes and puts it down and picks up the next one. It is from Lucius and Jake . She opens the box to find a folder inside along with a destination map with 12 dots on it. She opens the folder and her mouth drops. Inside the folder is plane tickets for all 12 places on the map and not just one for her there is three other. There is also week long reservation papers at the top hotel at each destination and not just any room either. They had the presidential suite at all of them. She just looks up and they both smile at her and Lucius says, "We think you deserve to take time off and enjoy your young adulthood since you never got a childhood."

Jake nods and says, "And since you cannot tour the world by oneself there is plane tickets for you to take along three people with you".

"That is also what the card is for. There is no limit on it and we are paying the bill. Also shopping is included in the expense hence why we got you the black instead of the platinum. That way you can spend to your hearts consent. Also no trying to not spend the money. I will know and I will be mad this is for you to enjoy and not care about finances."

Hermione beams at them and says, "Thank you so much."

They all nod and she picks up the last present. It is from Harry. The two set of parents look at each other before leaning in closer. Hermione opens the box to see a wooden chest with HG/CM engraved and interlinking on the top. She looks over at Harry and he shakes his head and says, "Open it."

She opens it and gasp. Inside is the most beautiful set of jewelery she has ever seen. It is a bracelet, earrings, and a necklace. The necklace is finely braided gold rope with a flower made out of light blue diamonds with the center being an emerald. The bracelet is miniature flowers going all around. The earrings were the same flowers. The colors did not go unnoticed by anyone including Hermione. They were their eye colors. Hermione smiles at him and says "Will you help me?"

Harry nods and Hermione hold out her wrist and the bracelet and Harry puts it on her. She puts in the earrings before turning towards him and lifting her hair. He kisses her nap and clasp the necklace. She turns and looks at him and says, "How does it look?"

"You look beautiful like always."

Hermione blushes and looks down. Harry laugh and says, "Who is next?"

"Carrie is", says Lucius.

Carrie claps her hands in excitement before picking up her first present. It is from Cris. It is a gift certificate for a year at the top wizardry salon. Carrie glares at her and says, "And you had something to say to me about my gift."

Cris winks and Carrie laughs before picking up her next present. It is from Lucius. She opens the box and looks up at him and then back down at the box and then back up and says, "How?"

He smirks and says, "I have my ways."

She runs her hands over the book. It is a first edition of The Winter's Tale. She smiles and says, "Thank you."

He nods and she grabs the next one. It is from Draco. She unwraps the box and opens it to see the faces of the kids she claims as her own done in crystal. She grabs the one that is Draco and says, "The details are spot on. That is amazing."

He smiles and says, "I thought you would like them."

"I love them dear."

He nods his head and sigh to himself. He knew she claimed all three of them as hers but this proves it. She runs her hands over their crystal faces one more time before she grabs the next one. It is from Harry. She unwraps the box and opens it to find gold anklet with charms that had to do with the magic world. There is a wizard hat, a cauldron, a wand, a werewolf, a ghost, and the Hogwarts castle. Harry says, "It allows you to be able to see and enter magical establishments."

"You mean I can go shopping in the wizard world now without one of you."

Harry nods and says, "Hermione made it also were you can floo on your own."

"Hermione", ask Lucius?

Hermione face palms and says, "Yes, I made the charms for it and no they are not patent. I do not want the world to use them let alone the minster of magic."

He nods and says, "We still have to patent them dear. We can mark it were they are not to be distributed and if they are you can sue."

She pouts and says, "Okay."

He laughs and Carrie picks up her next gift. It is from Hermione. She unwraps the box and opens it to see a pair of platinum encrusted earrings that spell out mom. She wipes tears and says, "Thank you baby."

"Anytime mom."

She puts them down before she grabs her last present. It is from Jake. She unwraps the box to find another box. She shakes her head before opening the next box. Inside was one of those Russian Matryoshka doll. She looks over at Jake and he says, "Open the doll."

She smiles and opens the doll until the smallest one and find a open heart necklace with matching earrings. She gasp and kisses his cheek and whispers, "They are beautiful."

He smiles at her and says, "No where near as beautiful as you."

She kisses him before putting the doll back together and back in its box. She smiles at him and says, "Your turn dear."

He winks at her and grabs his first present. It is from Lucius. It is a year supply of Fire Whiskey.

Jake smiles and says, "At least now I do not have to buy my own".

Everyone laughs and he picks up his next present. It is from Harry. It is a black satin cloak. Harry smiles and says, "It allows you to see and enter magical establishments and you can floo too".

Jake smiles and says, "Thank you".

Harry nods and Jake picks up his next present it is from Draco. It is a broom. Draco laughs at the look on Jake's face and says, "Hermione, I and Harry put our own magic into it so that you could fly and play Quidditch with us".

"Thank you. I have always wanted to play".

Lucius glares at Hermione and she just smiles and says, "I will make you a list of my spells later".

He nods and Jake grabs his next present. It is from Cris. He opens it to find a journal. He opens it and see that it is the journal of the father of dentistry. He shakes his head and says, "I have not a clue how you got this but thank you".

Cris smiles and says, "My pleasure".

He puts the book down and grabs his next one. It is from Hermione. It is gold bracelet that says 'Daddy' on it. He smiles at her and says, "Love you Princess".

"Love you too daddy".

He puts on the bracelet before grabbing his last present. It is from Carrie. He opens it to find a Diamond engraved with the day they got married, the day they got Hermione, and the date they got the paper work for Harry and Draco and at the bottom it says 'Family is forever'.

He kisses her and says, "It is going into my office at work".

She smiles at him and lays her head on his shoulder. Jake puts down his present from Carrie and says "Your turn Harry".

Harry smiles and takes a deep breath before picking up his first present and see that it is from Draco. He opened the box to find a new broom kit and Quidditch gear that has Potter/Granger/Malfoy on the back of the top. He bumped knuckles with Draco before he picked up his next one. It is from Hermione. He looks over at her before opening it and she smiles at him shyly. He winks back and opens the box. Inside was a gold bracelets made out of infinity symbols. His eyes gets big and he looks up at her she just smiles and blows him a kiss. He shakes his head before putting on the bracelet and picking up his next present. It is from Carrie and Jake. It was a thin envelope. He opens it and tears up right away it was a paper saying that Harry is a heir to the Granger name. He gets up and hugs both Carrie and Jake and says, "Thank you guys".

Carrie gives him a watery smile and says, "We already think you that way and have for a while, so we figured we should make it legal".

Harry smiles and kisses her cheek before going to sit back down. He picks up his last present which was from Cris and Lucius. He opens the chest to see the paper work to that they have included him in their will and that he has been added to the family tree as an honorary member. There was also a set of rings, but they had a note that said 'shh' on them. He knew what they were. He hugged Cris and Lucius and says, "Thank you" but whispers "Thank you for the rings".

They both nod and Cris kisses his cheek. He sits back down and Draco picks up his first present which is from Harry. He opened it see a new broom kit and new Quidditch gear. The top said thing 2. Hermione starts laughing when she seen it. Draco just raises his eyebrow. Harry roles his eyes and Carrie says, "It is from a Children book. There is these to identical thing that cause trouble and they are called thing 1 and thing 2. Harry got it to reference that your a twin".

Draco's eyebrow came down but Hermione could tell he was still confused so she says, "We will watch the movie later".

He nods and picks up his next present which is from Cris. He opens it to find the guitar, amp and strap he has been looking at for month. He plays a few cord and says, "You are the best mom".

She smiles and says, "I try".

He smiles back and grabs the next one. It is from Lucius. It was the latest broom model. It is not even out in stores yet. Harry nods and says, "It is wicked fast".

"How do you know"?

Harry laughs and says, "I am Harry Potter".

Lucius groans and throws his arms over his eyes and says, "A Potter has beaten me".

Everyone starts laugh and Lucius joins in. They stop laughing after a while and Draco picks up his next present. It is from Hermione. It was a large onyx craved into a heart that spells out brother. Hermione smiles at him and says, "If you hold it and think of me it will show you were I am at".

Draco nods says, "But we can speak mind to mind" in her head.

Hermione says, "But who knows over how much distance".

"True".

Draco grabs his last present. It is from Carrie and Jake. He opens it to find paper making him a legal heir of Granger. He looks up with his eyes huge and Jake says, "You are Hermione's brother. She is not only a Malfoy but a Granger, so you should be too".

"Thank you both very much. This mean a lot to me".

Jake nods and Carrie says, "You mean a lot to us".

He smiles at her and gets up and hugs them both.

Draco sits down and Lucius picks up his first present. It is from Jake. He opens it to find a personalized whiskey barrel. He pulls the cork and says, "You got me an empty whiskey barrel"?

Jake nods and shrugs. Lucius laughs and picks up his next present. It is from Harry. He opens it to find Black Whiskey Stones and a 6 piece matching tumbler set. He grumbles and says, "What is it with getting me whiskey themed gifts and no whiskey".

Hermione laughs and says, "You have enough whiskey. You do not need anymore".

"There is no such thing as enough whiskey".

Hermione shakes her head and Lucius picks up the next gift. It is from Draco. He opens it to find a pocket watch engraved with beloved father. He looks at Draco and says, "I love you Son".

Draco smiles and says, "I love you as well Father".

Lucius smiles back and grabs his next present. It is from Carrie. He opens it and says, "Finally someone who is smart. She bought Whiskey".

Everyone laughs and Carrie says, "We did it that way on purpose. Also there is enough there to fill the barrel at least four times".

He hugs the box and says, "Thank you".

Cris shakes her head and says, "Sometimes I think you love Whiskey more then me".

He smiles and says, "Well it does not talk back".

She slaps his arm and he kisses her cheek before picking up his next present. It is from Hermione. He opens it and finds shot glasses. He picks one up and starts laughing. It says 'Magic Does Not Kill People Dad's with Beautiful Daughter do'. He put it back and shakes his head and says, "Only you would find something like this".

She smiles and says, "Duh! It is me".

He laughs and grabs his next present. It is from Cris. He opens it to find a platinum ring that says there names, the date they got married and forever. He kisses her and says, "Thank you".

She smiles and says, "I love you".

"I love you too".

**HM** (11am)

After all the presents were opened Carrie and Jake go and change before Hermione waits for them to floo back to the house so that they could go to her aunt and uncles house before she floos through to make sure they made it alright. Once Hermione see that they are okay she kisses their cheeks and says, "Thank you for doing all this for me. You two are the greatest parents any girl could ask for."

Carrie kisses her cheek and says, "Anything for you sweetie."

Jake hugs her and says, "A princess gets what a princess wants."

Hermione laughs and kisses his cheek before flooing back to the Malfoy's. She steps out of the floo and wipes off the little bit of soot that is on her shoulders before she walks up to her room to take a nap. She could never sleep the night before Christmas and was always wide awake early. She sets an alarm for 3:30 giving her enough time to get up and ready for the Christmas dinner party that they were having tonight at 6 before crawling into bed and falling instantly asleep.

**HM** (12pm)

Harry and Draco take a break from playing video game and Harry says, "Where is Cas?"

Draco concentrates for a minute and says, "She is knocked out in her room."

Harry nod and says, "Well I am about to go take a nap too. I do not want to be falling asleep at the table tonight."

Draco laughs and shoos him away. Harry laughs and walks out of the game room and upstairs. He starts for his room but changes his mind and walks into Hermione room. He takes off his robe and crawls into bed behind her. He pulls her close and loses himself in dream world.

**HM** (3:30pm)

Harry wakes up to Hermione's alarm going crazy and Hermione nuzzling closer and mumbling about hard pillows. Harry tries not to laugh but he fails miserable. Hermione lifts her head and looks at him through her tangle of hair and says, "When did you get here?"

He pushes her hair out of her face and says, "About noon".

She nods and turns her alarm off before cuddle back up to his side. He enjoys having her close until he realizes she was falling back to sleep. He shakes her and says, "Cas baby we have to get ready for dinner".

She groans but sits up. She yawns and says, "I love having my family but I hate these dinner parties".

He smiles at her and kisses her cheek before getting out of the bed. He stretches and asks "What color our you wearing?"

She winks and says, "It is a surprise".

He groans and says, "The moms said we are to match".

"I am still not telling you. Just wear a normal tux in black and white and I will bring the tie and vest".

He nods and kisses her cheek again before he walks out and into his room. She sighs and walks into her closet to decide what to wear. She was completely against red or green today. Black was for a funeral. Pink to summer. She contemplates her closet for a minute when she remember the baby blue and silver strapless ball gown she had found shopping last week. It was beautifully made. It was more daring then what she normally wears but it looks fantastic on her. It had a split to mid-thigh on both sides. The bodice was a silver lace that was stitched close enough together that you couldn't see anything. She pulls it out and hangs it on the back of her closet door. She grabs her silver stilettos. She throws them on her bed along with a pair of panties.

She goes through her list of things she needs one more time before she nods to herself and walks into the bathroom. She puts her pajamas in the hamper before turning the shower on and getting in once it was at the right temperature. She washing her hair and body in the special soaps that match her perfume before getting out. She puts some leave in conditioner in her hair before wrapping it up in a towel. She check her legs and underarms before doing a quick light hair removal charm. She then grabs the lightly scented lotion that matches the body wash. She rubs it into her skin before doing a quick drying charm leaving her skin baby smooth.

She walks out of the bathroom and over to her bed. She puts her panties on before she looks at her chest and does a modified lifting charm to make it look like she has a bra on. She puts her shoes on before making the dress float up and over head. She slowly pulls it down and into place. She looks at herself in the mirror and pulls the dress down a tad more to make everything fall into line. She pulls her hair out of the towel and lets it fall naturally. She braids back the top front sides before mousing up the rest and leaving it be. She puts on silver eyeshadow, black mascara and clear lip gloss. Then puts a stasis charm on her hair and her make up before looking at the time. She grabs the making vest and tie to her outfit before she lifts up the front of her dress and all but runs out and over to Harry's room.

She doesn't knock she just walks right in and find Harry in his birthday suite. She stare for a minute before she blushes bright red and turns around. Harry laughs and says, "That is what you get for not knocking".

"Well how was I suppose to know you would not be dressed with 15 minutes until meeting time".

"The fact I am a guy and it doesn't take that long to get ready".

"With as many layer as a suite has".

"Yeah seeing as I am dressed".

Hermione slowly turns around and hold out the silver vest and light blue tie. He takes the vest and then the tie. Hermione ends up tying it up because it was off center when he did it. He puts on his jacket before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. Hermione stand there for a minute in shock before she kisses him back. He pulls away and leans his forehead against her before he says, "You look magnificent in that dress".

She smiles and says, "Thank you. You look pretty dashing in the tux".

He winks at her before he kisses her lightly again and lets her go. She smiles at him and says, "We have to go meet everyone".

He offers her his arm and they walk out of his room.

Draco notices them first and says, "It took you two long enough".

Harry shrugs but Hermione turn slightly red again. Draco glares at Harry and says, "That is my sister you douche".

"I didn't do anything to her".

"Then why is she blushing".

"She walked into my room without knocking and I was naked".

"OH".

Harry rolls his eyes and looks down at Hermione. She smiles up at him and says, "I am sorry about that".

He shrugs again and says, "I did not mind".

She giggles and says, "I am sure you didn't".

He leans down and whispers "You know you did not mind seeing either" in her ear.

She blushes again and hits his chest. He just laughs and winks at her. She shakes her head and say, "You ready for all this attention".

"Not really but I have you by my side so I am good".

She smiles and Pansy whispers, "Cas, how did you get your chest to look so good"?

Hermione giggles and whisper, "Another one of my spells".

Pansy pouts and says, "Could you"?

Hermione smiles and does the same spell to lift Pansy's chest. Pansy hugs her and says "Thank you".

Hermione nods and Cris says, "Okay people get in line".

They had all just got situated when the doors in front of them open and the announcer says, "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy".

The two of them get to the bottom before the announcer says, "Jake and Carrie Granger".

The little bit of noise that you could hear stopped completely. No one at the party could believe that the Malfoy's let muggles in their house.

The announcer waits and calls "Severus Snape and Damyan Sutton" next before calling "Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson".

Hermione starts freaking out as Pansy and Draco walk down the step. Harry kisses her temple and says "It is okay baby. None of them matter".

She takes a deep breath and says, "Please make sure I do not fall flat on my face".

He laughs and says, "I will do my best".

She had just gotten her breathing under control when the announcer says, "The guest of honor Cassiopeia Granger-Malfoy and her escort Harry Potter".

She tightens her grip on Harry's arm and they slowly walk down the steps with huge smiles on their faces. Once they get to the bottom Harry leads her to the dance floor so that they could open the party. Slowly the four other couples join them on the dance floor. Once the song ended everyone sat down and the food showed up on their plates.

After dinner was over the dancing started. The band played a perfect mixture of new age dance music and classical dance music so that everyone was happy. The party finally came to an end at four in the morning. Everyone drags themselves to bed after saying bye to all the guest. Once everyone got to their room they drop their dress clothes not caring about wrinkles and crawl into bed.

**HM**

Author Note: I just want to let you all know I am sorry about how long it has taken me to update but my Bestie who is reading this story with you told me I needed to go into detailed about all the present each one got and who they are from, so if you want to blame anyone blame her. She reads the reviews so if you want you can say something to her in those. Love you Bestie! Hope you all enjoyed my boring details.


End file.
